


Stern Oak School for Wayward Woman

by FakeUserName5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Multi, Nudity, Public Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeUserName5/pseuds/FakeUserName5
Summary: Stern Oak School for Wayward Woman is a boarding school For woman seen as out of control in society. Rosalinda Colororenting just received word that her aunt has retired and left her her school. Rosealinda is excited, she likely has never been enrolled in her aunt’s school but has visited many times. A week after getting word Roselinda arrives at Stern Oak School for Wayward Woman.





	1. The Night Before Classes

Rosalinda Colororenting just received word that her aunt has retired and left her her school. Rosalinda is excited, she likely has never been enrolled in her aunt’s school but has visited many times. A week after getting word Roselinda arrives at Stern Oak School for Wayward Woman.

    

_One week later_

Today as the day before classes started, there's always an assembly at the beginning of every school year. As Headmistress I am meant to speak to the student and staff in preparation H for tomorrow and I need to collect one of my students for a chat.  Once everyone was seated began my speech.

_“Hello students my name is Rosalinda Colororenting, I am your headmistress. You may call me Headmistress Rose. I welcome you all to Stern Oak School for Wayward Woman. As I'm sure you all know this school is for woman ages eighteen and older.  Our school was built in 1847, it started as a reform school for women that were not wife material by 1800 standards. Stern Oak has evolved with the times. The school now is a disciplinary school for women that are seen as out of Control. Our brother school holds the same concept but is an all-male school. A Woman can be sent here for three reasons either by court order, enrolled by the family with a court or psychologist prescription or by choice. Both schools have been passed down through the Coloroerenting families and implement a strict corporal punishment discipline for their students and staff._

_Stern Oak teaches a plethora of classes, from high school to university level studies. It is possible for students to be to become staff these students are required stay students for ten to twelve years and water become staff.  As was stated earlier our school is discipline based. Our rules are those of your average high school. Our school is a closed campus, students are not allowed to leave school grounds at any moment without special permission from the headmistress._

_Some punishments for school compliments so that your students have an idea of what to avoid are spankings, wedgies, public humiliation, loss of privileges, cleaning, working in the kitchens, and etc. If a student feels they have been punished unjustly set up a meeting with myself, that teacher and yourself.  Before we close let me bring up uniforms. Students and staff are required to wear their uniforms every weekday and on weekends if being punished. There are multiple uniforms for various locations for students. The regular uniforms for students are white collared dress shirts with long sleeve, the Dark Green overall dresses with eight white buttons, you will not hamper or alter the skirts on shirts in any way.  Average Student uniforms also include white-footed tights with black Marry Jay shoes. Students you'll find your enough uniforms for the week inside your dorms. There are three levels of punishment a staff member or a perfect can assign. These levels have their own uniforms. The one who assigns the level signs the length of time. The maximum length for level one is two weeks, level 2 one week, and level four days. Level one is a bright yellow cotton smock that opens up in the front, a yellow hight, thigh high white socks and you're mary janes. A level one punishment is where in this uniform you are spanked in front of your class at the beginning of every class and you can be stopped by teachers, staff, and travelers in the hall to be spanked again, you also carry a red journal where you record every punishment. At the end of each school day, you take the journal to the one who assigned you the punishment to share your journal with them, and mistakes are punishable. Level two is short square shaped yellow and black top that just covers the breast, with a white thong and green tennis shoes. A level punishment is where similarly a student is spanked like in level one but at the end of the day for one hour the student is bound in front of the main door where students can give her swats as the pass her by. A level three punishment is the hardest to earn and the most difficult. With this level the student is bound tightly in a green skin-tight suit with only their head and behind bare, the student was bound for swats by anyone in the main hall and at the end of the day the student is put to work in the kitchens, to cleaning and servicing the teachers and staff where they can be spanked also. Alright, For for staff your uniform is a white button-down shirt with a long pressed skirt or pants and your choice with dress shoes. A student caught out of uniform on uniform days will be strictly punished._

_Before I release you all to your rooms, let me introduce the new concept of the Prefects. The prefects are a system that I am introducing, they are the highest academic and behavior ranking students. They are students authorized to enforce discipline on other students. These students are assigned every month, they receive small snippets of money and can gain permission to visit the town. They have their own uniforms a long sleeve white shirt, with a green gold-lined vest, a long green pleated skirt, black boots and a green and gold-lined bow in their hair. The prefects carry small red phones, these phones can only call staff inside the school and green with gold-lining bags that hold punishment implements. After the prefects are selected they are given punishment lessons that first night. I suggest you student behave very very well that week of the prefects chosen as the students who are found with the worst behavior are used as a demonstration tool in the prefects' punishment lessons. That is al have for you all today. Please return to your dorms as classes start tomorrow, have a good night's rest. Student Dona Jones please make your way to the headmistress’ office.”_  

Once dismissed the students rose and calmly walked out of the auditorium.

I looked around and saw Dona slowly walking towards me, her head downcased.  Dona was a short young woman, she was the owner of semi-long blonde locks, and an angelic face with sea blue eyes.  Once she closed the gap between us I grabbed her by her ear and dragged her to my office.  

“Ow ow ow wow wow come on. I can follow you without you trying to pull my ear off” She pleaded. I ignored her and continued the journey to my office. We made it to the reception of the school. The front door of the school is across the hall from the door to the main office. There were students still slowly making their ways to the dorms, some going slower wanting to see a confrontation between Dona and I. That gave me an idea, I sat on the bench and dragged Dona over my lap. She started to furiously start to struggle.

“Hey Hey come on. I’m sorry please, let me up” She pleaded. Lucky she was wearing a short skirt so it was easy to lift up her skirt and pull down her panties. Once those went down she started struggling even harder and started screeching.  I made quick work of peppering her bottom with sharp swats.

“OOOOWWWW come ON, I'M Sorry”  She screeched. This continued for awhile, some girls giggled as they walked passed.  

“Young lady, with that behavior you presented this morning on your way here with Daniel the driver you'll be here for a while”  I scolded. I stayed quiet for the next ten minutes as she wailed and wiggled over my lap. After the last girls left for the dorms I helped Dona to get up. I stood the sniffing young lady in front of me as she sobbed and rubbed her red behind.

“Young Lady, I hope we will not have to have a conversation like this one anytime soon. Right?” I said sternly. She quietly nodded and I stripped her of her panties and skirt.

“Come along, young Lady you're going straight to bed” I dragged the still sniffling girl through the halls in front of the lingering students.  She blushed and covered her face, face still down. Once we made it to her room I opened the door. Her roommate quickly rose from her bed to greet me. Greeting her back I quickly changed Dona into a short nightdress that left her behind bare. Deciding to make an example of the girl that gave my aunt trouble I decided to make her the first to be assigned a level.

“Dona Jones you are assigned to a level one punishment for five days. Make sure you are wearing the correct uniform for the next five days if you are not properly dressed you will up your level. Do as I say you will regret it if you don't” I told her. She sniffed and quietly laid down. I left the two and headed to my suit. Changing into my nightgown I quickly messaged my staff with Dons' picture and her level so that the staff knows how to treat her and for how long.  After getting confirmation that my message was received I laid down to sleep.  Tomorrow four girls will be selected as prefects and four as the demonstration subjects.


	2. The Perfects and Securitary

The sun had barey rose when the alarm clock of the head mistress rang. She slowly rose and went throuh her morning ruitine befor entering her office. At her desk was her blinkig tablet. Today she needed to decide on the perfects and the demonstration subjects. She also needs to decide on a securitary.

Headmistress POV  
“Ok I have ten candidates for perfects and seventeen for the demonstration subjects” I thought. Fliping through the files on my tablet looking through profiles and pictures. My first choice is Shawnnay Smith. She is a twenty-eight yearold woman, she was forcibly sent here by her mother, as a last chance. Her mother brought her her with the condition that she has to finish our four year home economic degree program. If she completes it she will be welcome back into her mothers home. If she dosnt she will not be welcome back, she dosnt know that her mother made a deal with me that if she dosnt she will become a “maid” in my home. She has had multiple visists to my aunt’s office and has been through each level punishment level multiple times. She got better as time went on but she often is at risk at failing a few her classes.

My second choice is Alice Dolosh she is a forty-two year old mother of one nineteen son. She has been in-and-out of her of her son’s life. When the boy turned eighteen he gave his mother an altimatum join our school, get better or stay out of his life. She agreed and her son sent her to our school. She has been here for a year so far and is showing mimimal improvement. Her teacher and I are discussing a shock session for her and her son. That would be her and her son talking through their issues and then a shock, Alice getting spanked by her son. That is still in descussion.  
Choice three is Anniken Murray is a eighteen year-old woman. She was sent her by her parents to repeat her senior year of highschool because she flunked out. She is in our BINOD program. She hasnt tranitioned well and acording to notes from her parents she is acting the sae way she did in highschool. The teachers and I are planning on cracking down on her. We want her to graduate the program on time.

My final choice is Holly Brand, a twenty-six year-old woman. She volentered to be a demonstration subject. The staff and I have noticed she is the first one to get in trouble,she seems to want to be punished. The only reason i’m choicing her is because beause of her dicipliary record. With my first four finished I moved on to the four new prefects.

Choice one is Louis Care, she is a twenty-four year old woman. She is in our top ten grade wise and she isnt often in troube. My second choice is Brian Wilks, she is thiry years old, her grades arnt in the top twenty but she is in the group that in their time shes been her she has been trouble with teachers or staff twice. Petra Homes is my third choice, she a 42 yearold with prety grades and is a good behavior record. Jewel Bona, my final choice, for the two years she has been here since her 18 birthday she has been the schools top student, with the best grades and top behavior. I sent out messages to each student I had seleceted telling the to meet me and staff in room 49B at 3:15 after seventh period. The prefects are to ben in their new uniforms and the demonstrators are to come dressed in their uniform socks and soes, waiting in one cornor of the room on their knees with their hands over their head. With that sent out I started looking through the resumes for securitary.  
The securitarys chosen by the headmistress are essential maids, their different from the school securiteries. They live with the headmistress and are usually just eye candy and connectors for functions. Many families try to get their daughters to be the headmistress securiteries because the Colororenting family is a very ancient and prominant family that owns many schools, business and corporations around the world. Their have been many cases where when a headmistress retires the securitary is transfered thoughout the family business brancehes or in a few cases have married into the family. Our family has many connections and our branches reach out far.

Securitaries are chosen based on looks, education, and languages. The resumes can be realy short with just a full body back and front picture, their name, what languages they speak and schools they attended and graduated from, any certifications and records. Apperence and language are the most important factors. The securitary needs to have looks that woud make people to come up to them. Looking through the files, i'm left with Corren Bands, a twenty-three yearold woman from the Barks family. The Berk family is a new money farming family. She graduate top in her class from Fandsword univerity one of the top schools in three counteries. I called the filed number and left a message to call back in the morning at nine o’clock. With that done I spent a few hours filling out some much needed paperwork. Around noon I recieved a knock on my door.  
“Come in” it was our newest teaher Diana Rose, she’s thirty years old, with slighty blond tinted hair. She’s a very shy girl when it comes to me and my aunt. She use to seek my aunt out for a spanking every few weeks, and now that is my responcibility.  
“Come in Diana, well handle this just as you and my aunt did. Please remove your pants and panties and bend over the desk.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
https://www.colourbox.com/preview/5296123-young-attractive-confident-business-woman-with-book-walking.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you reader have suggestions for character, plots or just any genral ideas of what should happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the link to images of the uniforms. 
> 
> https://fakeusername5.deviantart.com/art/Stern-Oak-School-for-Wayward-Woman-Uniform-Set-728429918?ga_submit_new=10%3A1517363923


End file.
